helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Michishige Sayumi
Category:Michishige Sayumi Michishige Sayumi Gallery is an forum page for the purpose of listing Michishige Sayumi photos based on specific events. Singles Tikibunsayumi1.jpg|October 2014 (TIKI BUN) Michishige sora.jpg|April 2014 (Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe) Pb_michishige.png|April 2014 (Password is 0) Michishige55single.jpg|January 2014 (Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa) SayumiKimikawari.jpg|January 2014 (Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai) hBT8_jRcTAH8Jqef2TUI4xLkP_U.jpg|January 2014 (What is LOVE?) SayuWagamana.jpg|August 2013 (Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke) Gundansayumi.jpg|August 2013 (Ai no Gundan) Sayubrain.jpg|April 2013 (Brainstorming) Kimisaesayumin6.jpg|April 2013 (Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai) Img20121212014349977.jpg|January 2013 WTTACSAYUMI1.jpg|October 2012 ONETWOTHREESAYUMI1.jpg|July 2012 RENAISAYUMI1.jpg|April 2012 PPUSAYUMI1.jpg|January 2012 hFscYMu.jpg|November 2011 michishige-sayumi3.jpg|September 2011 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!) xpubsHb6sT34didNgQenlBm88pE.jpg|September 2011 (Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai) Michishige_Only_You.jpg|June 2011 SayuMaji.jpg|March 2011 Onna5.jpg|November 2010 Michishige_012_img.jpg|October 2010 MichishigeSeishunCollection.jpg|June 2010 Michishige_01_img.jpg|January 2010 MichishigeKimagure.jpg|October 2009 MichishigeNanchatte.jpg|August 2009 Shouganaisayumin639.jpg|May 2009 Naichaushige7339.jpg|February 2009 Shigepepper38.jpg|September 2008 Shigeresonant6824.jpg|April 2008 Sayuminmikan4728.jpg|November 2007 Sachiaresayumin367.jpg|July 2007 (Onna Ni Saichi Are) Sayumintwilight7383.jpg|April 2007 Imageshwidhbdoems.jpg|February 2007 Imaghseikwnse.jpg|November 2006 Imageshshsuomsanfn.jpg|June 2006 Img565_file.jpg|March 2006 Imjddjheodndxage.jpg|November 2005 Shigeiroppoiri.jpg|July 2005 Img236_3129.jpg|April 2005 Ufamanpower2sayumi2da.jpg|January 2005 226808752.jpg|December 2004 Sayu1478nq.jpg|November 2004 078 G 061.jpg|July 2004 Sayu_93.jpg|May 2004 Yuujinsayumi.jpg|February 2004 mm047.jpg|January 2004 Picture 66.png|November 2003 Sayu Touch My Heart.jpg|September 2003 Img520_IMG003.jpg|July 2003 Albums couplingvol2sayu.jpg|March 2014 AhObJib.jpg|September 2013 michishigeCC13.jpg|September 2012 Michishige-Sayumi-9999.jpg|October 2011 Img0676f23ezik6zj.jpeg|December 2010 Michishige10MyMe.jpg|March 2010 Michishige Sayumi 27331.jpg|October 2009 4-1.jpg|March 2009 Sayumi coveryou.jpg|November 2008 Imagedhdujsndmdm.jpg|October 2007 Sexy 8 Beat (14).jpg|March 2007 Img529_4553.jpg|February 2006 Ufamm050910029jv.jpg|December 2004 51030.jpg|March 2004 Concerts Michishige Sayumi-492218.jpg|September 2014 0000000026682.jpg|July 2014 VGb8YtYvxm7qvMwa5sGgp8mVW2A.jpg|March 2014 Tumblr n2lx6cJoOv1qiapv1o1 500.jpg|March 2014 JjZ-tV6NY5ckPCAdShb88jUJ7KI.jpg|January 2014 OyToeDhg6vEJKnBe8p2H7gI3jOE.jpg|December 2013 aSqKghCGnI2xTZu77xBORQKH0zE.jpg|September 2013 Od0A1gfOkU 1DyO8GEfH5rScxAI.jpg|July 2013 MichishigeYaon.jpg|May 2013 _wsUot1_eYl7wQhz7R1tcdFasvY.jpg|March 2013 Img20130301085919295.jpg|March 2013 fRIwptjBl-NomeNXZ5Hnf_lvVPE.jpg|January 2013 plr9hJ7UH8oNekBaJrntCQWNnfk.jpg|September 2012 (~Colorful Character~) sayutanjou15thaniversary.jpg|July 2012 Sayumiultra.png|February 2012 (~Ultra Smart~) Michishigefunky.png|January 2012 (Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~) mLFR0DSxMIPCnr1-FqjPZQ_YrhQ.jpg|September 2011 (~Ai BELIEVE~) O6cRhgXGw2I3_FeW7588t9rvt_Q.jpg|April 2011 (Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX) Jphip12560.jpg|September 2010 Michishigefankora.jpg|August 2010 Sy70.jpg|September 2009 SM-Platinum9Disco.jpg|March 2009 img20081015182441315.jpg|September 2008 Sayumi-Mitishige20080713.jpg|July 2008 SM-MMSDZ.jpg|March 2008 ufa_mm_bomb_070925_sayumi_a04.jpg|September 2007 Rabbit0527en1.jpg|March 2007 Ufa mm 061205 sayumi 02.jpg|October 2006 SM-OMC.jpg|October 2006 (ver. 2) Ufamm060225sayumi038wd.jpg|March 2006 Img200603040020521ch.jpg|January 2006 SM-BBKSKCI.jpg|September 2005 (2) 71647505_76c5aa327e_z.jpg|September 2005 Ufamm050823sayumi24hq.jpg|July 2005 Ufahnp05sayumi036mx.jpg|January 2005 54576.jpg|September 2004 Sayumi-42.jpg|May 2003 Events MsPzPABncOrcZ6VfvOS0JYSbVyE.jpg|August 2014 (Odaiba Shintairiku Mezamashi Live 2014) ZCLtgB7ZlGMcnT4cEEXjEDDSxdg.jpg|July 2014 (Morning Days Happy Holiday ~Michishige Sayumi Birthday FC Bus Tour in Yamaguchi) TUlVaoqZi1CLG_0fLMQ73V5msIU.jpg|December 2013 (Hello!Project FC Event 2013 ～Hello! Xmas Days♥～) FiaYdQZOIJHBjl_pyz42zQy8ewI.jpg|July 2013 (Morning Days Happy Holiday ~Michishige Sayumi Birthday Fan Club Tour in Ibaraki~) trg1G8cKTt-dGR5-02g2BtEYzME.jpg|January 2012 (Morning Musume 2012 Winter FC Event ~Morning Labo Ⅲ~) 101104 g3pG 08.jpg|November 2010 (Morning Days 6 - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, and Mitsui Aika in Yamanashi) Theater Sayumifashionable.png|2010 promoting Fashionable Img1066 09060704.jpg|2009 promoting Ojigi de Shape Up! SM-Cinderella.jpg|2008 promoting Cinderella the Musical (2) B0003265_19182519.jpg|2008 promoting Cinderella the Musical img20080307180051915.jpg|2008 promoting Ojigi 30do On Stage 93849.jpg|2006 promoting Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Television Imagghhce.jpg|January 2012 CM Michishige Sayumi-493256.jpg|October 2014 (Zenryoku Yasai Musume) SoIivnB.jpg|May 2014 (in Zenryoku Yasai Musume) Magazines DRdEHJP.jpg|September 2014 (Girl POP) X47G8j4.jpg|July 2014 Michimagg.png|July 2014 (anan) LtRFR4i9uNMqUg3F SvI9UMnvAs.jpg|July 2014 (JUNON) Michishigeraymag.png|June 2014 (Ray) Sayudammag.png|May 2014 (Live Dam Express) YjK98ifCKwKczovkuDpugpwfnZ0.png|April 2014 (Weekly ASCII) CiIei0-5BI mv65r8K5tW-JL Ts.jpg|April 2014 (TV Guide PERSON) wJAh7CP_lukP_KT8yPwy0FaxD7s.jpg|February 2014 (Girl POP) 2RWapQa.jpg|February 2014 (BOMB) 7o3xLKhGWWgQeP437c44W3fhPDg.jpg|January 2014 (UTB+) tI1HVjMrfbYINRxzwGReYMgmbAY.jpg|November 2013 (B.L.T.) LIg9vyqR-RV0PRdqJvNb28qFrH4.jpg|July 2013 (UTB+) Sayumimagazine.jpg|July 2013 (Gravure The Television) Jm1OhtL1S9Oc4oTaZU9YNEW2V8c.png|May 2013 (Gravure The Television) ZnTX0MtodUVpvDi5UjuvcZWuy 8.jpg|April 2013 (Weekly Famitsu) MwINZTbhQ8WC0wJlZhkLEPjok3o.jpg|April 2013 (Idol No.1) RT4Vlgq1NQisja2vkpDmp42bNps.jpg|December 2012 (FLASH) Sayumag2012.png|November 2012 (B.L.T.) D2Glaa87kcMo9fm5-WULIW7m0nI.jpg|November 2010 (Photo Technic Digital) 9ywqMZXIuP-Q8sc273zTADjeWAM.jpg|April 2009 (Photo Technic Digital) img20070721113912.jpg|July 2007 (B.L.T.) Other Tumblr nb26lofVG51tub6hqo1 500.jpg|August 2014 O0480048012443501676.jpg|Michishige with Fujimoto Miki,Toranosuke & Tanaka Reina Sayucandy_07.jpg|January 2010 during Coming of Age Day Picture_2.png|During 6th Gen Auditions Sayucandy_06.jpg|around age 10-12 Rabbit5307.329.jpg|around age 10-12 Rabbit3603.850.jpg|age 9 Rabbit4577.070.jpg|age 8 Michishige67year.jpg|around age 6-7 RyaTAXZ.jpg|around age 6-7 Sayucandy_03.jpg|around age age 5 Sayucandy_04.jpg|around age 4 Babysayumi.png|around age 3 Sayucandy_02.jpg|around age 2-3 Sayucandy_01.jpg|age 0 See Also *Morning Musume Gallery